The present invention relates to a missile having a rotor ring, which has at least one adjustable fin, which can be actuated by means of the relative rotation between the rotor ring and the missile.
Such a missile can execute a rolling motion about its longitudinal axis, in accordance with the position of its attached fin, whereby the rotor ring does not rotate about its longitudinal axis, when the angle of pitch of its fins is adjusted accordingly. On the other hand, the missile can follow its trajectory without a rolling motion, while the rotor ring can rotate about it longitudinal axis, when the angle of pitch of its fins is adjusted accordingly. In both cases, therefore, a relative rotation between the rotor ring and the missile is obtained.
A missile is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,088, which is comprised of two sections. The front section has a seeker head and the back section is provided with a driving arrangement. Both sections can roll in opposite rotative directions about the longitudinal axis, whereby the rear section is provided with an electromagnetic generator, which can be actuated by means of the rolling motions of the front section or by means of the opposite rolling motions of both sections relative to each other. A magnetic brake is thereby assigned to the generator, allowing the rolling motion of the front section to be interrupted.